


Remember Back When

by EternalWhiteRose



Series: Of Love and Instagram Posts [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, hi theyre all friends so fite me, i love them, love me, still dont know how to use tags properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWhiteRose/pseuds/EternalWhiteRose
Summary: The gang visits New York for vacation one year. This is their day spent in Central Park.





	Remember Back When

“Phichit, no.”

“Phichit, fuck _yes_ , now get your Eros ass over to Chris and do your thing!”

Yuuri pouts at his closest friend and his phone, mentally curses all of Phichit’s hamsters (note, he doesn’t actually mean it, he loves those hamsters) but still goes over to Christophe, who has his right leg wrapped seductively around a light post. He mirrors the move, and Phichit begins to take photo after photo.

(Viktor does too. Becuase Yuuri and Chris are the two most important people to him and it’s imperative that the two of them get along. And boy, did they get along at the gala after the GPF that one year.

...Mostly it’s Viktor reliving Yuuri’s stripper night. But don’t tell Yuuri.)

“Phichit, I swear to heck that you’re a walking group chat,” Yuri calls, and Guang-Hong snorts out a laugh.

Yuri and Otabek hang back behind the group of skaters, hand in hand. The whole gang decided to come to New York for the off-season this year, and now they’re touring Central Park. Originally the plan was Paris or London, but then Leo voiced his inability to leave the country because he didn’t have the money to go. So it then became a unanimous decision to head to New York.

Leo and Guang-Hong are attached at the hip. Their adorable budding relationship is fresh and new, despite the rest of the world thinking that they’ve been more than friends for a long time. Leo says it’s because he and Guang-Hong were afraid of the long distance for quite some time, but eventually the two of them pushed that aside and go official.

Ask Guang-Hong and he’ll say that Leo was being a wuss. Honestly, he’s probably right.

Of course Viktor and Yuuri (and Christophe, in some instances, but that’s because Christophe is a weirdo and has no concept of personal space) are being too fucking adorable and it’s lowkey making Yuri want to run into the bushes and throw up. Phichit is trying too hard to impress Seung-Gil, even though the silent man has repeated that Phichit doesn’t need to worry because he’s thoroughly impressed by the Thai almost all the time.

(He did express that he’s worried Phichit’s phone is permanently super-glued to his hand though.)

Surprisingly, to Yuri at least, JJ and Isabella are behaving nicely. Otabek asked if they could come because JJ is his old rinkmate and some sort of friend to him. The group didn’t oppose.

When not at Viktor’s side, Yuuri is with Kenjirou, entertaining the young boy with tales of his past. Of course, Minami is absolutely enthralled with it, and the amount of selfies he’s taken with Yuuri so far can be rivaled with Phichit. Who, has taken _a lot_ of pictures with other people in their group.

Otabek nudges Yuri in the side, catching the blond’s attention to steal a kiss. Yuri smiles and leans back up to grab a deeper one, not realizing that a ways away from them, Phichit, to no one’s surprise, takes a picture.

“Hey, my Yuuri, if you were still with that Chihiko chick would you have brought her here instead of me?”

“Seriously, Viktor, who the fuck is Chihoko?”

  


**Author's Note:**

> i am in the northeast part of poland with shitty internet connection in the middle of nowhere but im still uploading fics  
> whats your excuse  
> fr tho i might take a break from these because the fandom is kinda dead?? lately?? like i wanna go write for other fandoms a bit  
> love yall


End file.
